30 day erlu challenge
by Shadowknight429
Summary: 30 days of Erza and Lucy doing things.


Holding hands

It was Erza to make the first move, Lucy was fine just standing by her but Erza gather up her courage and garbed Lucy's hand as tight as she could, Lucy just smiled as hugged Erza arm, making Erza blush as red as her hair.

Cuddling

At first Erza hated cuddling, mostly because she never took off her armor and that made it uncomfortable, but after Lucy broke down her walls she and she stopped wearing her armor around Lucy in there intimate moments, she loved having Lucy in her arms and she would never let her go.

Watching a movie

Whenever they saw a movie Erza would always like to lay down on Lucy's legs, Lucy didn't care she liked running her fingers in Erza soft scarlet hair.

On a date

Mira helped them get together, sure Lucy and Erza have been dating for a while but they never went on a real date. Mira told Erza a place that has Lucy favorite food and also sold strawberry cake as dessert, Erza blushing all the while asked Lucy to go on a date, they even ended the date with Erza walking Lucy home and getting a kiss on the cheek, Lucy joked that she doesn't give it up on the first date, leaving Erza confused.

Kissing

It was an accident really, Natsu was being stupid and tripped Lucy, Erza was to busy talking to Mira and eating her cake to see Lucy fall until Lucy screamed, and Erza turned only to have Lucy lip locked with her. Lucy's weight made Erza grab the counter and knock over her cake, everyone gasped in horror, but Erza made no move to kill Lucy or Natsu instead she moved her hand to Lucy's face pulling her deeper into the kiss.

Wearing each other's clothes

It wasn't supposed to happen but Lucy woke up one morning and couldn't find her clothes so she borrowed Erza shirt, Erza saw Lucy making breakfast in her shirt with nothing underneath and took her right there on the counter.

Cosplaying

One day after Lucy came home from a long mission with Grey and Natsu all she wanted to do was fall asleep in Erza arms. She opened the door to find Erza dressed in a skimpy maid outfit "welcome back mistress Lucy." Erza said as Lucy opened to door, lets said Lucy didn't do much sleeping that night.

Shopping

One day both Erza and Lucy had an idea to get the other one a gift. Lucy found a sword made of a special material that made it light but super strong, meanwhile Erza found a cute outfit Lucy might like. They both ran to the guild thinking the other would be there, at the opening of FairyTail that ran straight into each other. They saw the contests in the other bag and started laughing.

Hanging out with friends

Erza never let Lucy go on a mission alone she, Natsu or Grey always had to come with her even if it was a simple mission, but Lucy didn't mind she used it to make Erza jealous. Her and Grey went to a spa after their mission, and Grey saw Lucy in the bath, he told Erza afraid if he kept it a she would kill him. Lucy was aloud to go on mission alone after that.

With animal ears

Lucy lost a bet with Happy and Natsu and now she had to were cat ear and a cat tail all around the guild, unfortunately for Natsu and Happy it was the day Erza was coming back, the second she saw Lucy like that Happy, Natsu and Grey who was just standing there got swiped up by her attack, Erza took another look at Lucy and carried her home as fast as she could.

Nightmares

Erza shot up from her not so peaceful slumber, breathing heavily. She looked from side to side see where she was, in Lucy's apartment, suddenly she felled and par of arms around her waist, it was Lucy comforting her, and that's all she need, was knowing Lucy was with her.

Making out

Lucy only felled it when they were making out not when they just kissed, a scar on the right of Erza lip maybe it was from the tower, maybe it was from her first S-class mission, maybe it was from last week's mission, she didn't care thought, it was Erza scar and only she knows it's there.

Eating ice cream

Lucy always got vanilla ice cream and Erza of curse got strawberry, Lucy was messy at eating Ice cream, and Erza though she should have got vanilla strawberry because that's what she ended up having kissing all the vanilla off Lucy's lips.

Genderswapped

It was a stupid mistake she went left and not right and the spell hit her well hit him now, and now Erza was sitting down as a guy talking to master Makarov on how to changer him back into a girl. "Sorry Erza but only time will change you back." He told her "And besides I don't think Lucy will mind much she might like it. Ahahahahahaha." He laughed sticking his tongue out.

In a different clothing style

Erza never understood why Lucy needed more that on style of clothing, Mira tried saying it was like Erza's different armor, but when Erza asked Lucy she said "I was trying to look good for you." Erza almost passed out after seeing Lucy's puppy eyes.

During their morning rituals

Lucy was always up first; she made breakfast and woke Erza up to eat, than Erza dragged Lucy into the shower, they got dressed and headed off to the guild, after Erza stopped Natsu and Grey for fighting and Lucy gave Levy her rough draft of her book, that all looked at the request bored and pick a job for team Natsu.

Spooning

Ironically Lucy was the big spoon, everyone at the guild laughed after Mira let it slip after Lucy told her, saying that Erza was going soft, they didn't say that after Erza had her way, but Lucy knew why Erza like being the little spooning because Erza loved feeling Lucy's arms around her.

Doing something together

Whenever both of them come back from a mission and everything was peaceful they would go down to the river and just relax in each other arms.

In formal wear

The consul had the annual wizard dance. Erza being an S-class wizard was invited, of cores she asked Lucy to be her date, Lucy expected Erza to wear a suit and tie or something like that but the dress she wore to pick Lucy up in Lucy was speechless.

Dancing

Neither of them was surprised that the other could dance Lucy was razed rich and Erza went to a lot of Dances, ok Lucy was a little surprised, but she was happy after all what princess wouldn't wont her knight to dance with her.

Cooking/baking

Lucy did the cooking, it's not that Erza didn't know how it's just that Erza cooked the same thing over and over again, Lucy cooked with more verity in her food

In battle, side by side

Erza never needed to worry if Lucy could handle herself, she could handle Natsu if she wanted, but it never stopped Erza from sinking a peek once in a while.

Arguing

Erza always slept on the couch when they argued, Lucy would ether throw a pillow if she was mad or leave Erza with nothing if she was really angry.

Making up afterwards

Lying there on the couch with Lucy on top of her whispering sorry every now and than, kissing down her neck, Erza wonder what they were arguing about in the first place.

Gazing into each other's eyes

At first Erza would always find a way to cover her right eye mostly with her hair, because she was scared Lucy would see the diffracts between to two, but after the Tower of heaven she love to stare into Lucy's eyes with both of her eyes.

Getting married

Erza almost backed out five times but as soon as Lucy walked down the aisle, all of Erza's doubts vanished. She never wanted anything different ever again

On one of their birthdays

Going up with her father after her mother died Lucy never had a real birthday, but she always thought Erza had in worse work 'as a slave' on your birthday, Lucy found at from master Makarov when Erza birthday was, she got the inter guild to work together even Grey and Natsu to give Erza the best day ever.

Doing something ridiculous

Being Erza Scarlet Queen of the fairies she had to do a lot of interviews, Lucy always got jealous not because of all the fan girls and boys but because Lucy had wanted to be in sorcerer weekly, so for Erza next interview she went all out and only talk about how great and beautiful her girlfriend is, that made Lucy get the attention she wanted.

Doing something sweet

When Erza came home from an S-class mission, she was always too tired to do anything. Lucy had an idea, she got some message oils and clean all the bed sheets, Erza came home sore to find Lucy ready to give her a massage. Erza fall asleep half way through the massage.

Doing something hot

Sweet cries of Erza name echoed in the room, Lucy running her hands thought Erza hair. Erza slowly lapped back up to Lucy's lips, their fingers inside each other moving as fast as they could. There toke a simultaneous breath and let go, falling asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
